Love and Basketball
by thetorresmethod
Summary: AU. Callie is the newest member of the WNBA team the Seattle Storm. However, her new captain is the woman she swore she would never speak to again. How will Callie deal with her new teammates as they strive to win the WNBA championships? Entire GA family is in this story, one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim any ownership of any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just write about them to mend my broken shipper heart._

 _ **AN:**_ Been working on this for a while. I already have the next three chapters written, so if you guys like this and want me to continue, let me know.

* * *

"It's a beautiful day to save lives ladies!"

The mass of women all scoffed and rolled their eyes at one of their coaches.

"Hey Derek! I think you're forgetting the fact that we're basketball players and not surgeons," smirked Amelia.

Glaring at his little sister and who also happens to be Seattle Storm's starting shooting guard, Coach Derek Shepherd cleared his throat and rolled his eyes.

"Look. We're changing lives and that counts just the same. Now Amelia, if you would allow me to finish, I'd like to introduce you all to our newest player."

Everyone in the room looked towards the door as their defensive coach, Owen Hunt, and their head coach, Richard Webber, walked in with a third person in between them.

"Good morning everyone!" a booming bass resonated throughout the room.

"Morning chief!" a chorus of voices filled the room back in greeting.

"Now as I am sure Coach Shepherd was just telling you all, we do have a new member of our team. She is a wonderful addition and I know you all will do everything you can to make sure she fits right in. You all should welcome her with open arms as she is now family, and everyone better be on their best behavior," Richard warned with a stern look on his face. "She has been playing over-seas for the last three seasons, but she was born and bred right here in the US. Callie Torres everybody!"

Taking a small step forward, a stunning woman came into view. Standing at 5'9 with gorgeous caramel skin and flowing raven hair, Callie Torres lit up the room.

"Hey everybody," the woman said with a smile and a wave. "I'm looking forward to these next couple of seasons."

"Holy shit, it's Torres!"

"Cristina?!"

The tiny Asian woman pushed past some of the taller members of the team muttering "dumb giants" along the way, but she finally came face to face with the newcomer.

"Well would you look who it is. It's good to see you Callie."

"Cristina? Being civil? What have you guys done to her?" Callie replied with a grin.

The entire team laughed at Callie's snub while Cristina just rolled her eyes and gave a small shove to the woman in front of her.

The clearing of a throat brought everyone's attention back to the coaches in the front of the room.

"Well I'm happy to hear you won't be alone Torres. Yang, you'll introduce her to everyone and give her the tour?" the Chief asked.

"Yes, sir," Cristina replied with a fake salute.

The group of women laughed again at Cristina's antics, said goodbye to their coaches, and began perching on the various chairs and couches to be introduced.

"Okay Callie, here we go. I'll start with the coaches even though you've already met them. Big, scary guy, that's Head Coach Webber. We all call him Chief for some unspoken reason, but he's a big softie so there's nothing to actually be worried about. Guy with the hair and eyes, that's our Assistant Coach Derek Shepherd. He is also known as McDreamy, but not to his face, and he is Meredith's husband. The other guy you walked in with was our Defensive Coach Owen Hunt, also known as McArmy to all of them," Cristina paused to take a breath and point to the team, "he's my husband though so I stopped with all of that Mc- stuff. Coach-"

"Wait. Cristina you're married?!"

"Yes. Yes. I know. Now hush and let me finish. I haven't even gotten to all of these crazies yet."

All of the women in the room just scoffed, but sat back and allowed Cristina to continue.

"Okay. Mark Sloan is our offensive coach. He's not here right now but we call him McSteamy."

Callie let out a little laugh and nodded her head in appreciation. "He was at my final meeting. I can see why."

"I wouldn't say that too loud, Mark and Little Grey have been bumping uglies for a while now."

"Little Grey?"

The brunette that was looking on at Callie with an amused and sweet smile stood up and offered out her hand.

"Hey. I'm Lexie Grey. Also known, unfortunately, as Little Grey. I play small forward."

"Awesome. I play power. If. . . if you're Little Grey does that mean there's a Big Grey?"

"That'd be me." Getting up to shake her hand, Meredith introduced herself.

"You're Derek's wife, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay, cool. So you are Meredith, you play shooting guard, are Lexie's older sister, and Derek slash McDreamy's wife. Cristina I'm guessing you still play point?" Receiving a nod, she continues, "and you are married to Owen slash McArmy. Lexie you play small forward and are with Mark slash McSteamy."

"That was fast Callie, now let's just see if you can remember everybody else," Cristina said with a laugh.

"I'm Amelia, also known as the other Shepherd," the brunette lounging on the floor threw out. "I also play shooting guard."

Callie waved and then scrunched up her face in confusion as she looked between Amelia. Meredith, and Cristina.

"Oh! She's Derek's sister, Meredith's sister-in-law," Cristina replied, catching onto to Callie's questioning face.

"Gotcha. Coach Webber really wasn't kidding when he said you guys are a family. So Meredith, do you have any more sisters I should know about?" Callie unknowingly asked.

The entire team chuckled as another woman made to stand up.

"Maggie Pierce. Fellow power forward and half-sister of Meredith's."

"Wow," Callie breathed out, not sure if she just walked into the Twilight Zone.

Cristina quickly introduced Callie to the rest of the team; Teddy Altman and Addison Montgomery, the team's centers, and April Kepner, the other small forward.

"So yup, that's every- wait. Anybody know where Robbins is?"

"Robbins?" Callie questioned.

"Yeah. Arizona Robbins. She's our star point-guard, fan favorite, and team captain. Which is why I am utterly confused as to why she's not here," Cristina answered with an eye roll.

Callie's face drained of all color and her mouth hung open like a dry fish.

 _There's no way. It can't be. Impossible._

A sudden burst of light came through the door and flew straight into the locker rooms. After a couple of bags were heard being dropped and large exhale of breath, a blonde woman stepped back into the main room.

"Hey everybody! I am so sorry I'm late, but I promise you all that I have something that definitely makes up for it." The woman was looking down at her phone and didn't notice the newcomer in her midst.

 _Oh shit._

"Oh really? What is it Z? 'Cause I highly doubt our new teammate appreciates her captain being late," the woman named Teddy snarkily called out.

At that, Arizona's head shot up, her eyes full of excitement and guilt. When her eyes landed on the woman standing across from her, the phone in her hand abruptly dropped to the ground.

"Ca. . . Calliope?" Arizona asked hesitantly taking a tentative step forward.

By then, Callie had shook off her shock and was now filled with rage.

"Arizona," Callie replied icily, taking a step back.

The room was in a lock of silence as the two took each other in. However, it was quickly broken when Cristina flopped down on a couch and opened her mouth to speak.

"You two know each other?"

Even with Cristina's interruption, the two's eyes never strayed from the other.

"We used to. Or at least I thought I did. Cristina, where's the bathroom?"

"Uhm. Through the locker room over there. Just go straight to the back and through the door."

"Thanks," Callie said, finally breaking contact with Arizona. She rolled her neck a couple times and sent a smile to her new teammates.

 _Fuck._

"It was nice meeting you guys. I can tell we're going to have fun and kick some serious ass."

In the blink of an eye, she was gone, and the room seemed to be at a standstill. Arizona still stood in the middle of the room with her mouth twisted and her phone at her feet. Eight faces all looked questioningly at their captain, knowing that something had to have gone down and wanting all the details.

 _Fuck._

* * *

 _ **AN:**_ Dun dun dunnnnnn. I seem to have a thing for cliffhangers, they just make everything so suspenseful. If it wasn't clear, the italicized in the story is a character's thoughts and in this chapter they were Callie's. Anybody have any conspiracy theories already on how our two favorite characters know each other? Let me know in the reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I can't claim any ownership of any of the characters from Grey's Anatomy. I just write about them to mend my broken shipper heart._

 ** _AN:_** Shout out to the people who sent me reviews, I appreciated them so much. **AZsgirl** and **pizzaisroyalty** \- thank y'all so much and you guys are both close to already figuring out what happened. This chapter should add a little more clarity. **WhtTimeIsGud4U** , - I know right! That movie is everything. And thank you for your suggestion, I added the characters as soon as I got it.  
Enjoy reading everyone!

* * *

"Uhm. . ."Arizona was still in shock. Not entirely sure if she was seeing things or Callie Torres was just standing in front of her a mere moments ago and was now in the bathroom of her locker room. And if she wasn't hallucinating did she hear correctly that Callie was her new teammate?

"Guys look! They do know each other!"

The entire room was suddenly thrown into action as the group of women tried to all circle around Amelia; who now had a laptop propped on her lap and was evidently putting Google to good use.

"Callie Torres is a Miami University graduate, magna cum laude, who is known for her college and overseas basketball career."

"If you guys wanted to know where she went to school you could've just asked. She graduated a year before me and we played together her last year there."

"Shut it, Yang. Look at this. It says here that even though the Seattle Grace Tigers won the championship during her junior year, Callie transferred to Miami U only two days after the accomplishment."

The group muttered in confusion, but realization dawned on one of the woman's faces. Lexie, remembering reading all of the team's Wikipedia pages the day she was drafted, suddenly got what Amelia was trying to say.

"Guys. Arizona went to Seattle Grace. And. . ." after looking for confirmation from the glowing screen, "she only graduated a year before Callie. Which means, Arizona was there for that championship and was probably there for whatever made Callie move to the opposite side of the country."

As the room flew into a flurry of conversation, Arizona, who somewhere in the middle of Callie's life story went into the locker room, reemerged with a Dunkin' Donuts box and a jug of each of her hands. The room quieted when they realized that Arizona was still in the room, but now with goodies in her hand.

Clearing her throat, Arizona lifted her arms meekly in acknowledgement, and laid the offending items on the table behind her. Turning back to her team, Arizona attempted a smile and opened her mouth to speak.

"So I brought donuts and juice today to celebrate our first day back. I know we start training tomorrow and this is all very counterproductive, but I figured the first day is the best day to have a cheat day, it just means we can work extra hard tomorrow." A few groans were heard, but Arizona just continued. "I got everybody's favorite and if any of the coaches try to complain, theirs are in there too. Uhm. . . I know this is usually when I make my moving speech but I have to. . I have to go and uhm. . .introduce myself. To our new teammate. So yeah. Uhm. Dig in," Arizona finished weakly as she was already backing towards the locker room.

Stopping to grab a jelly donut, remembering that they used to be Callie's favorites and happy that she decided to pick up a few extras, Arizona took a deep breath.

 _I can do this._

With a smile on her face, Arizona set her shoulders and walked her way into the locker room.

 _Let's just hope she doesn't hate me._

* * *

"Erica you would not believe what just happened!" Callie screamed furiously into her phone.

"Whoa, whoa, hey there Cal. Didn't you just leave to meet your new team like an hour ago?"

"Esa puta rubia es lo que pasó. Arizona Michelle follando Robbins. Ella es mi capitán Erica. Mi capitán! ¿Cómo diablos se supone que voy a jugar aquí y finalmente hacer un nombre real para mí en los estados si la persona que he estado corriendo desde hace tres años es mi capitán ?!"

"Callie. Slow down and stop yelling at me in Spanish. Now did you just say that Arizona is your captain?!"

"Yes! Meirda! That is exactly what I'm saying and she fricken' Calliope'd me in front of the entire team. Who does that Erica? Who does that after four fricken' years and who cheats after two years of a relationship?! I feel like killing her I am so mad right now. I feel like ripping out her heart and slapping that hopeful look off her face. How dare she?!"

"Callie. CALLIE! Stop. Take a breath. There will be no offing of any one today by you. It's just a meet-and-greet today right? I'll swing by and pick you up, take you that bar I've been telling you about, and you can get drunk off your ass as I plan ways to kill her for you, okay? Don't worry about her. Just keep it professional and get a seat as far away from her as possible. You can do this alright? Just get through the next couple of hours and then we'll figure this all out tonight."

"You're right, you're right. Whew, okay. I can do this. Thank you, Erica. I don't know what I would do without you. Mhmm. . . okay. Love you and I will see you later. Bye."

Callie leaned against the sinks and let in a huge breath of air to allow herself to breathe again. Before she could slide her phone back in her back pocket, three knocks came from the bathroom's door. Running a hand through her hair and preparing herself to finally tell Cristina why she transferred her senior year of college, Callie pushed off the sinks and walked towards the door. Pulling the handle and looking up when Cristina didn't just blow by her and start demanding answers, Callie once again came face to face with the one person she wished she would never have to see again.

"Hi, Calliope."

* * *

 ** _AN:_** Tsk, tsk, tsk; it seems like we had a little infidelity going on. Anyone think they know how it all played out? The Spanish used in this story will always be translated from Google Translate, so I'm apologizing now for any future wrongness because I know how inaccurate that thing is. I took French for three years and Latin for three, so I am not even going to pretend like I know Spanish well enough to construct entire sentences. If anyone does know Spanish though and they noticed wrong grammar, please, please let me know. So...who's ready for chapter 3?

 _English translation: That blonde bitch is what happened. Arizona Michelle fucking Robbins. She is my captain Erica. My captain! How the hell am I supposed to play here and finally make a real name for myself in the states if the person that I have been running from for three years is my captain?!_


End file.
